User blog:FireDrag1091/Hilarity Ensue's/Destiny Awakened Update
Welcome, pitiful slaves of the Custom Bionicle Wiki; I am here to announce my main projects which will be appearing on the wiki as of late August/early September, both which will may or may not be worked aside of Continued Adversity and the Forsakened Warrior. Obviously, their names are in the title: so give a not so warm welcome to my main projects as of August: Hilarity Ensues, and Destiny Awakened. Also, this is a pretty short blog; it's not meant to make up for my 2/3 missed monthly blogs at all. ''Hilarity Ensues'' Well, what can I say for Hilarity Ensues this update? Hilarity Ensues's, (or HE because I don't want to type out the title every five seconds) first storyline will be based somewhat of last months release of a game called: Deadpool. I'm certain most of my two readers do not know about the Deadpool game, or haven't even heard of the Marvel Character: Deadpool. (And please, don't think the Wolverine Origins crap with the character, is what actually Deadpool is like, because it is not.) If you've played the game, (it is rated M for a couple reasons) then you should understand the game is just one huge comedic gimmick happening in a serious storyline where the hero really shouldn't be the hero. And because Xicous is slightly based off of Deadpool, a lot of crap is going to happen in the storyline in attempt to make an enjoyable incarnation of the Deadpool Character. After all, Deadpool; in some issues of the Deadpool Comic, Deadpool was hired by S.H.I.E.L.D. to hunt down and kill zombified American Presidents because obviously sending in American Icons such as Captain America would really hurt national pride and some other things. So, Xicous is a slight incarnation of Deadpool from the Marvel Universe for this reason. And instead of making a totally waked up Universe for this character; I'm thinking about him to be a Matoran Universe character hired by different faction to do crap that their members would usually not do. ''Destiny Awakened'' The finally (and longest) chapter of the Morari Saga: Destiny Awakened is a story which follows one of my main characters: Vantelic (along with other characters) to stop an ancient threat which threatens to destroy the Universe and new found peace on the reconstructed world of Spherus Magna. I want it to be one of my most dramatic stories, as it follows a Mersion Engineer/Operative who is beginning to suffer from old age; slowing him down dramatically as this threat is more apparent to be more dangerous than any Makuta. Originally, I thought that the Initiators would be the ancient evil; and at first I thought it would be a good idea, but I decided against it. The Initiators do have a major role in the story, (I'm not disclosing whether or not they are good or bad) but something else more vile than even the Initiators have returned to destroy the Universe and its inhabitants; and they are already close to succeeding. Destiny Awakened is meant to by the longest out of any peace I am yet to write because I believe it has a largely pivotal story. Although it may not be the best answer to what could and would happen to the inhabitants of Spherus Magna decades after Mata Nui and Teridax had their battle, I believe it may answer in a fans opinion what could happen to the Universe; (and I have yet to seen Greg answer this question in full). I think that Destiny Awakened will be a large story with hopefully a lot of potential. End Thanks for spending your time going over this brief update. ~Fire of Dragging. Category:Blog posts